Mediterranean Avenue
Originally part of the Dark Purple property set, brown's Mediterranean Avenue is the first property on a standard Monopoly board, and as such is impossible to land on before passing Go once. Mediterranean Avenue has the lowest rent in the game, but can be a fairly powerful tool. In the Mega Edition, its $750 rent maximum can be crippling. Rent *Rent: $2 *Monopoly Rent:$4 *Rent with: **1 House: $10 **2 Houses: $30 **3 Houses: $90 **4 Houses: $160 **1 Hotel: $250 **1 Skyscraper: $750 Prices *Printed price: $60 *Mortgage Value: $30 *Building Costs: $50 each Mega Edition The Skyscraper rent is $750, and it is still first, but odds of landing there are greatly increased. Monopoly Deal *1 Brown Property Owned----1M *2 Owned--------------------------2M *With House---------------------- 5M *With All----------------------------9M Back to Baltic Avenue Opinions POST YOUR OPINION HERE! (name not needed) "Mediterranean Ave. and the Brown Set are good places to make money. Also, I like that they were changed to the Brown Set from the original Purple." "What was wrong with Purple? Why was it changed to Brown?" "In my opinion, I like the brown better." No way, Purple's the best. "The change can be misconceived as saying that Latin people (or brown people) are relegated to the lower income areas. They really ought to bring back the purple soon." "If they wanted to standardize it, why couldn't they have gone with the color from the original game, which also fits the color scheme better?" Parker Brothers changed the Dark Purple properties to the Brown Properties in the United States and Germany in Fall 2008 in order to standardize boards from those two countries with those from the rest of the world. This should settle the debate above. Mediterranean Avenue is one of the worst properties in the game. It has an 85.71% ROI (return on investment) with a hotel and terrible frequency (probability that it will be landed on). Plus, when you pay the rent on it, most (if not all) of that rent is money from GO. For example, you land on Mediterranean Avenue with a hotel. You must pay $250, but you just earned $200 of that from go. So in reality, you only pay $50. The light blues, especially Connecticut Avenue, are a MUCH better investment for ROI, mortgaging, and trading. "This is a good Monopoly to have because it seems that people are always landing on it. Buy the next Monopoly that comes right after it so you can control an entire chunk of the board for dirt cheap!" Summary Mediterranean, like Baltic Avenue, does not gain much rent easily. However, once hotels are built, they can be nasty surprises for those passing GO. These properties can also be crucial to causing a building shortage, due to their low building cost. *Max value of Mediterranean Avenue: $310 According to analysis in The Monopoly Companion by Philip Orbanes, Mediterranean is visited the least of all spaces, partly due to the GO TO JAIL space, the effects of cards, and the impossibility of rolling a one. Category:Properties Category:Dark Purple/Brown Properties Category:Spaces